


Deserve

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Season 6 AU. Toby deserves Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserve

They’re stuck in here still. Toby’s deal with agent Taylor is for some bureaucratic reason dead.  
Taylor was pulled off the case, and was sent back to catching people who weren’t already behind bars.  
He’s also back with Chris, he could ask for a transfer, but McManus has already told him he’s no travel agent.  
Toby won’t forgive Chris, but he still yearns for him.  
He’s been alone so long, his skin is aching for a hand on it, or even better a cock.  
He hates Chris, and wants to fuck him.  
Fuck him, then kill him maybe.  
Chris still wants Toby, though he wants forgiveness too.  
Sucker.  
*  
He could have been with his kids now, or at least in a better prison.  
But no, Chris fucking Keller fucked him in the ass metaphorically.  
Now all he needs to do is do it literally, to make up for lost time.  
*  
It’s night, or what passes for night in here, and Toby knows Chris hears his every move.  
Knows Chris catalogs every sigh, and moan as he jerks off while he thinks of Chris.  
“Chris,” he says.  
“Yeah.”  
“I won’t forgive you and I hate you.”  
“Great.”  
“But I want, no need you to fuck me.”  
“Oh.”  
“Please Chris, I want you to use me like the bitch I’ve always been for your cock. Want you to split me open, and choke me with your cum. Want you to bend me over a table in EmCity and take me in front of everyone so they know I’m yours. Make me limp for days, fuck me..”  
“Come down here right now,” says Keller breathlessly.  
He does.  
Keller pulls his boxers down, and pushes him against the pod wall.  
“Oh yeah,” he says. “Take me Chris. Fuck me hard.”  
Keller considers it for a millisecond and then shoves his dick inside while Toby howls with pain, and bites his lip.  
“Harder,” says Toby. “Take me Chris. Fuck me harder already.”  
Keller is close to losing it already, the heat and tightness of his lover driving him insane with pleasure.  
He bites at the neck, drawing blood and Toby moans his approval.  
“Yes. That’s it. Use me like the worthless slut I am.”  
Keller pulls at his hair, and presses a kiss to the neck.  
“You are my slut, and you’re not worthless.”  
“I’m yours Chris, I’ll do whatever you want.”  
Chris grabs his hand and sucks a finger into his mouth.  
He fucks Toby hard, and then feels himself come undone.  
Toby moans and comes all over the wall and his own stomach.  
Chris follows, teeth buried in the pale neck.  
They’re both coming down when Chris whispers: “I love you.”  
“I don’t deserve it. I’m just your whore.”  
“You deserve it. And you are mine, always were.”  
“Yes.”  
“Will you forgive me?”  
“No need. You are what I deserve.”  
“Oh baby,” says Chris and cradles his head in his hands. “Why can’t you see the good in you?”  
“Says the serial killer,” chuckles Toby.  
“I recognize the goodness in you cause there’s none in me.”  
“There is, I love you,” says Toby.  
He deserves Chris and he deserves Oz.


End file.
